


Tizz-Buzz

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bees, F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa and Martin's picnic is rather interrupted...</p><p>(Written as part of #ProjectTheresa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tizz-Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeladyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/gifts), [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/gifts).



"How can you be so _calm_?" 

 

Theresa was as ruffled as Martin had ever seen her - even given that he could only catch a faint glimpse of her face as they sheltered under their picnic rug, the rest being covered by her straw hat.

 

"It's OK," he said, trying to sound in command of the situation. "We're safe under here."

 

The angry buzzing above them intensified as if in defiance to his words. Theresa raised an eyebrow, and shuddered. "I don't like this," she muttered.

 

"They're just bees." Martin resisted the urge to pull her into a hug. He didn't think they should move. "Stay still, or you'll... upset them."

 

"They already sound pretty damn upset." Theresa's accent thickened noticeably when she was stressed, an irrelevant part of Martin's brain noted. He supposed he'd only failed to remark upon the fact before because his wife was so infrequently even mildly perturbed.

 

Martin choked back a laugh, which turned into a whimper as he felt another bee crawl over the rug covering his head. "They're... just looking for a new home..." he said, and gasped as Theresa grabbed for his hand.

 

"Well, they can't have MY home," Theresa snapped, the indignation rather overwhelmed by the fear beneath.

 

"Shh," Martin pleaded, then cocked his head, listening. "I think they're leaving, you know."

 

"What?" Theresa listened too. The angry buzzing was indeed dying away, as the swarm made its way elsewhere. She exhaled a long, calming breath, and wriggled slightly free of her squashed sunhat to fix Martin with a gimlet eye. "You never answered my question."

 

Martin blinked, more preoccupied with checking the bees really weren't coming back. Cautiously, he poked one finger out of the blanket, and waited to see whether he was stung. "What question?"

 

"How are you so calm about this?" 

 

Martin hadn't been stung (nor had he volunteered his ring finger, this time). He slo-o-owly let his head emerge, looking around to see the back cloud of tiny insects clustering instead around a distant statue. "We can go in, darling." He helped Theresa up from the ground, shaking the rug to free it of the last couple of lingering honeybees, which immediately buzzed away to join the rest of their family. "And in answer to your question... well, I encountered a swarm of bees once before."

 

Theresa didn't even miss a step. "MJN?" she asked, wryly, picking grass out of Martin's hair.

 

"Of course." An involuntary grin rose to Martin's lips. "And given that Carolyn was in a rage at the time... they weren't even the scariest thing in the immediate vicinity."

 

"...I believe you." Theresa glanced behind as they reached the door of their cottage, in the grounds of Vaduz castle. "Come on in, before they change their minds." She shooed Martin inside, then headed to the kitchen.

 

"Where are you going?" Martin caught up with her by the worktop, and looped his arms around her waist. 

 

"Well, first I shall call the gardeners, and see if they know any beekeepers who might like to make some new friends." Theresa reached for the phone, then smiled a mischievous grin that made Martin's heart rate do something truly alarming. "And then..." Theresa went on, "I'm going to make some toast."

 

"Toast?"

 

"Toast with  _honey_." Theresa nodded. "Take that, bees."

 

Martin buried his laughter in her neck.


End file.
